Di Immortales!
by leviosadawn00
Summary: Two-shot: Draco and Harry both feel chemistry during their Potions class, but who will be the first to act upon their feelings? Sweet, slightly fluffy slash with smut later on. Rated M for lemons in Part 2 and language.


**WARNING:**If you don't like slash or lemons, don't read this!

**A/N:** This is a present for PoetryNinja, because she is fabulously awesome and super cool! Be sure to check out her work on this website! She asked for a Drarry, so here it is!

*This is set during the "8th year", when the Second Wizarding War is over, during the holiday season. Also, most of the good people live (including Snape because I love him way too much), so this is **non-canon**.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Draco Malfoy sauntered imperiously into the Potions classroom, sneering.

He had just seen the Weaselette and Potter kissing in the corridor. Draco's stomach churned.

It wasn't just a feeling of disgust he felt, but a feeling of jealousy as well. He had started having fantasies about the Boy-Who-Lived, not really knowing why. They had started one night when he accidentally walked in on Harry, who was showering in the Quidditch changing rooms. After that, he couldn't get Harry's tight bum and splendid appendage out of his mind. It was disgusting and embarrassing at the same time; having wet dreams about his worst enemy was a horrible situation.

However, he wouldn't let anyone's actions get the better of him. In fact, he didn't care. He didn't care at all. _Those blood traitors don't deserve love. Potty and Weaselette don't deserve anything._

Draco called out,"Goyle, go get my cauldron." Goyle let out a grunt, and stalked towards the cauldron stands. Draco glanced at the clock, hoping Harry would be tardy. Most of the students were already here, and class started in less than a minute. _I hope he gets a detention. That whore deserves it. _

Snape walked into class, and it grew quiet. He started to lecture on the effectiveness and side effects of Dreamless Sleep potions.

Just then, the door slammed. Harry ran in, his hair extremely messy, and face very flushed.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, extremely pleased, "5 points from Gryffindor."

"Professor, I-" Harry started.

"I don't care, Potter," Snape said. "Now sit down." This was harsh, but better treatment than before Harry had found out about about Snape and his mom. Before, Snape loathed Harry. Now, he just regarded him with apathy.

Harry sat down at the only empty seat, right next to Draco. Draco could have died just then. _He's so close to me!_ Draco was unable to take notes. He simply watched Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Snape finished his lecture and said, "Now, today, you shall be brewing some Dreamless Sleep Potion with your desk partner. When you are done, put it in a vial and label it with your name. Turn it into me. You have forty-five minutes. BEGIN!"

Harry turned to Draco and frowned. "Now, Malfoy," Harry said. "No bullshit, please. Let's just get this done and make it as painless as possible. I know you hate me, and I, er, f-feel the same way. So, let's start."

Draco, who was staring at Harry's lips the entire time, nodded, and said,"Alright, I-I'll go get the Belladonna and rose petals. You get started with the spring water and Myrtle tree."

Harry started measuring out the ingredients, while Draco watched, captivated. _I do like his fingers. They are so thin and long. Mmmm. _

"Er, Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco stopped in mid air. He had sub-consciously licked his lips. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing," he sneered. "Hurry up, you fool." With those words, he left to get more ingredients.

Harry shrugged, and went to work. He was embarrassed to admit the Draco did look somewhat attractive, even when sneering. Yup, Harry was secretly gay. He was only dating Ginny because Ron would give him hell if he dumped her. Harry had discovered his truly discovered his sexuality this summer when he caught sight of Charlie Weasley undressing at the Burrow. It was a horrific, yet glorious moment.

However, it had been a tough year for him. He couldn't help but to notice how nice Seamus's smile was, or how beautiful Dean's eyes were. Hell, even Neville seemed cute in a dorky way. Draco, however, was on a whole other level. He was a god...

Harry smiled to himself and stirred the potion.

* * *

_Forty minutes later... _

Harry bottled up the potion, and walked up the row to hand the vial to Snape.

Draco saw a chance to embarrass Potter even more. He casually stuck his foot out, and Harry stumbled and dropped the vial.

"POTTER, YOU CLUMSY FOOL!" Snape yelped as the hot potion came into contact with his sensitive skin.

Harry looked around and glared at Malfoy. "YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOU MADE ME DO THAT ON PURPOSE!" Even if Draco was attractive, he was still a gormless git.

Draco just smirked and said, "Potter, it wasn't me. It was Longbottom."

Neville, who was standing timidly on the other side of the classroom, looked confused.

Harry looked at Neville, then looked back at Draco. "Shut up, you idiot! Of course it was you. I saw you stick your foot out!"

Draco grinned. "What are you talking about Potter? I didn't do anything."

"YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN A CORNER! YOU GIVE ME HELL FOR SEVEN YEARS, AND AFTER I HELP YOU DURING THE WAR, YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!"

That was it. Draco's pride was wounded. He stood up, looking down at Harry menacingly. "You take that back," he snarled, and grabbed Harry by the collar.

"No," Harry panted, red in the face.

"Stop it!" Snape's voice echoed through the dungeons. "Both of you, detention tonight at nine o'clock." Harry deserved it. _As for Draco, he's a selfish little prick._ Even though Snape was still Draco's godfather, he was growing increasingly intolerant of Draco's attitude.

Just then, the school bell rang for lunch. Harry glared at Draco, grabbed his school bag, and rushed out of the classroom, Ron and Hermione at his heels.

How could Draco do this to him? Harry was stalking through the hallways, in a very bad mood.

"Harry," Hermione said, timidly.

"What?" Harry snapped back, frustrated.

"Oh, never mind," Hermione said, her eyes downcast.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Then, they sat down together, and started to pile their plates with food. The Welsh Rarebit and tomato soup cheered Harry up a bit. He and Ron talked about the Chudley Cannons while Hermione had her nose in a Transfiguration textbook the width of her head. Just then, Terry Boot approached them.

"Hey Hermione," Terry greeted. "I'm just wondering if, uh, you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me." He shifted his feet nervously, waiting for her answer.

Ron looked at Terry with downright hatred, while Hermione looked at him with amusement. "Terry," she said softly, "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh," Terry said, and sprinted away to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry turned to Hermione and grinned. "You know, you can't use that lie every time a boy asks you out, Hermione," Ron said peevishly.

Hermione shrugged, and turned to him. "What if I am seeing someone?" she suggested, an impish smile on her face. Ron looked surprised, then mad. "You're seeing someone?" he asked, not bothering to speak quietly.

Parvati Patil, who was chatting with Seamus Finnegan turned to Hermione. "Who?" Parvati asked, keen for some new gossip.

"You know, I'm going to go to Ancient Runes now," Hermione said, dropping her books into her bag and walking out of the room.

Ron turned to Harry with a grimace on his face. "Help me, Harry," Ron said, while stuffing his face with bread. Harry said he would, but honestly, Harry had more important things on his mind. He turned to look at the Slytherin table, jealously watching Pansy Parkinson give Draco a lap dance.

Draco was licking some soup off his spoon. He turned and saw Harry looking at him, and smirked. "Like what you see?" Draco mouthed, his gray eyes flashing in an alluring way.

Harry turned back around, his face red. "I'm going to go," he told Ron, who was grumpily spooning the last drops of soup out of his bowl.

"See you later," Ron replied.

Harry snatched his bag up and left the room, aware of the growing bulge in his trousers. Why did Draco affect him so badly? _It's not fair,_ Harry bitterly thought, as he strolled down the hall, unaware of the fact that a devious blond Slytherin was creeping up behind him.

Just as Harry rounded the corner, two arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a dusty alcove.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled, trying to grab his kidnapper.

"Shh," Draco whispered, and sat Harry down on the ground.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry yelled, and tried to get up.

Draco's face was impassive as he held Harry down. "You've embarrassed me today," he told Harry, who was growing worried. "Malfoys aren't supposed to be embarrassed. So, I've brought you here to punish you."

"Get off me," Harry groaned, as he pointed his wand at Draco.

Draco simply smirked and quickly said, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and flew into Draco's.

"I've got your wand," Draco murmured. "I can control you now. What should I have you do, hmm?"

Harry moaned. "Please, Malfoy, don't do this."

Draco grinned in a predatory fashion. "I know what you can do! Potter, lick my shoes clean."

Harry's face turned red with anger. "Malfoy, how dare-"

Draco mashed Harry's head down on his Italian Dragon hide shoes. "Lick," he ordered. "If you want to get out unscathed, then do as I say."

Harry tentatively slid his tongue on the top of Draco's shoes. Being new, they were smooth and sleek, and had a weird taste.

Draco chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?" He murmured, affectionately stroking Harry's hair.

Harry made a face, but continued licking. He closed his eyes, and pretended that he was licking a different part of Malfoy. _Wait, what? That's just gross._

He turned up to look at the blonde, whose eyes were gazing dreamily into the space above, looking a bit like Luna Lovegood.

"I didn't say you could stop, Harry," Draco smirked, turning his gaze to Harry.

The black haired boy froze. _Harry? He called me Harry? Has he gone mental? _"Don't call me Harry," he said angrily, getting up to his feet.

"Why not?" Inquired Draco. "People call each other by their first names during intimate situations."

"This isn't an intimate situation. This is harassment," Harry glowered, and tried to get out of the alcove.

"Don't tell me that," Draco smirked, as he stepped outside. "And besides, you know you liked it."

"I didn't!" Harry yelled.

Draco grinned. "Your pants say otherwise," he said, and walked away.

Harry turned and looked down. Sure enough, there was a significant bulge in his trousers. Embarrassed, Harry darted all the way back to the Gryffindor tower for a good wank section.

Meanwhile, Draco strolled casually down to the Slytherin Common Room. He reclined on the velvet couch and sighed. _You thought that was bad, Potter? Wait until detention._

* * *

A/N: This is a two-shot, so the second half will be posted...sometime, hopefully soon. Anyways, this was my first time writing slash, so I'm not too sure about this. Please leave a review or PM me telling me what you think. Also, I know I haven't updated Amor Omnia Vincit in a *really* long time so, I'M REALLY SORRY. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON.

Thank you for listening to my rant, and please review. -XOXO, leviosadawn00


End file.
